Bloody Venus
by DoctorWhodunit
Summary: Gajeel Redfox studies to one day become the leader of the Second Division of the Police Department, the one that deals with cases of thefts and robberies. A particular thief piqued his interest, a quirky and arrogant one that managed to outsmart the police force too many times already. Cunning as he is, Gajeel decides to join in on the fun.


**A/N: *peeks from behind the curtain* Hi... it's been a while, hasn't it? 6 months or so, right? Haha... Let's not sweat the small stuff, okay? Okay.**

* * *

"Impenetrable fortress," Macao Conbolt, the head of the police squad, said with a smirk as he looked around the room.

"The walls are made of _glass_ ," Wakaba Mine, his best friend and right-hand man, retorted beside him. "I repeat," he quipped, miming a megaphone, "we're on the building's top floor at night and the walls are made of _glass_ for 'fanciness reasons' according to the person in charge of the exhibition. There's nothing 'impenetrable' about this place."

The dozen police officers surrounding them sighed silently. 'Here we go again' and 'Always bickering' could be heard from some of them as they faked checking some of their equipment. "Bulletproof vest, okay," one of them coughed.

Macao rolled his eyes and glared back at Wakaba. "I _know_ they're made of glass," he snapped, "but _we_ ," he yelled proudly, opening his arms wide, "the agents of Justice with a capital J, are what make this glass room impenetrable! _We_ are the backbone of this nation! Bearing pride in our hearts, we have one and only goal! Protect the jewels from the filthy hands of this serial thief!"

A moment of silence passed and the police officers glanced at each other with a hint of a lopsided smile on their face. They all straightened their stance and looked intensely back at their leader.

"Yes, sir!"

Macao grinned a toothy grin, proud of his men's resolve. Beside him, Wakaba snorted. "You might sound cheesy but you sure know how to boost your squad's determination," he commented earnestly. However, he didn't let him have time to smile and promptly added, "she managed to escape from us twice already though."

Macao coughed as he unintentionally choked on a ball of bitterness thinking about how easily she outsmarted them without any bloodshed. If he were to be honest with himself, he would admit verbally that her thieving skills were out of this world. Stealing gems from right under their noses without using any lethal weapon against the police to do so was not an easy feat, and yet, she achieved her deeds with utmost brilliance. And _arrogance_. So much arrogance. Macao seethed inwardly just thinking about it.

"This time," he replied after regaining his composure, "she won't be able to steal anything." He considered the pedestal in front of him and smirked as he regarded the jewels in the glass case. "If you touch the glass, an alarm will ring and the trap door inside will open and close fast to protect the jewels." He glanced at Wakaba who clearly had his 'I already know about the security systems, stop repeating yourself' face on. Macao reached in his back pocket and whipped out with slight arrogance his ultimate weapon. "And I've got _this_!"

Jealousy could be read on Wakaba's eyebrows when he contemplated what looked like sunglasses from the future in Macao's hand.

"Glasses with Iris Recognition System!" he boasted. "When I put these on, they scan my irises and it activates a mechanism inside the pedestal that allows the glass case to open automatically!" He wished he could have wiggled his eyebrows at the annoyed and jealous Wakaba who clearly had enough of him repeating himself. "This means that only _I_ , Macao Conbolt, can open the glass case to get the jewels!"

Wakaba clenched clenched his teeth and fist and rolled his eyes. He sounded even more arrogant than the thief itself, which had the tendency to piss him off more than anything. However, a quick look at his wristwatch made him realise that he had no time to deal with this prick.

"Anyway, Supreme Leader Macao Conballs, it's almost time."

Macao ignored the tasteless nickname he gave him, put away the sunglasses in his front pocket, and cleared his throat. "Alright! She said she'll come to steal the jewels at 10:00 PM. Only two minutes left, get ready."

His tone of voice sounded more serious, almost grave. He was determined to capture her this time. Close to the glass case containing the jewels, Macao and Wakaba regarded their men with confidence, knowing that their presence around them and the jewels would be more than enough to take the thief down. After all, they were the elite handpicked cautiously by the head of the police departm-

" _From above!_ " a voice cried out.

Everyone's heart skipped a beat as they all instinctively shot their head upwards in order to neutralise their oncoming threat. Their eyebrows furrowed in confusion when not even the shadow of the thief could be seen.

"What's this?" one of the men said hastily, pointing at something falling under the moonlight.

Macao squinted to see that a small metallic object was falling, and it was only when it reached eye-level that his jaw dropped as he recognised what it was. Unfortunately, it had already reached the ground right in front of him before he could say anything.

"Flash grenade?!"

Like lightning descending from the skies in the middle of a storm, a blinding light suddenly illuminated the whole room, making it impossible to see anything. Their eyes couldn't handle the glow of the powerful light, and they instantly shut close in pain. The thudding sound of the explosion had Wakaba and the other men cover their ears, and they understood quickly that for a few seconds, they wouldn't be able to move as they pleased.

"I can't see shit! Damn thief!" Macao seethed.

"Conbolt-san! Here, the sunglasses!" a voice hurried.

Macao felt one of his men's fingers on his hands as he was handed the sunglasses. A sigh of relief in this confusing situation escaped his mouth.

"Thank you!" he yelled as he put them on.

He managed to open his eyes and his forehead grew a size when he saw what was happening. A blue light passed over his eyes and he could distinctly hear a sort of gas sound near him. He recognised the sound of the mechanism right away as he was the only one to have heard it in this room.

The glass case opened.

"Damn thief used the glasses with Iris Recognition System against me!" Macao cried out in horror. "Keep calm and get closer to me, the thief can't have escaped this quickly!"

Without ease and with their eyes still blinded, his men walked towards him. However, as seconds went by, their eyesight was slowly coming back to normal. They could spot Macao throwing his glasses and Wakaba rubbing his eyes. When all the officers reached their squad leader, their jaw dropped.

"The jewels disappeared," Wakaba gasped at the open glass case.

Macao quickly examined the room, but there was no thief to be found. "Goddammit!" he cursed with gritted teeth.

"Look!" Wakaba exclaimed, snapping Macao out of his self-deprecating thoughts, pointing at the top of the pedestal.

A neat, laminated piece of paper was placed on the cushion that supported the jewels on the pedestal. Considering the neat penmanship, it was most likely a note written by a woman. Macao took a closer look at it and gritted his teeth, always so overwhelmed by this thief's arrogance.

 _How about a good ol' race, Conbolt-san?_

 _The loser owes the winner a Kinder Chocolate ice cream._

"This pretentious bastard," he hissed. "Why would you choose Kinder Chocolate when you can have Oreo Cream?"

Before Wakaba could add a snide remark to his tasteless remark – and comment on his malfunctioning taste buds – they heard a screeching car noise coming from outside.

"Must be her," Macao said curtly. "Oh, she wants a race, we're gonna give it to her. Guys! Let's get outta here, we're taking her down tonight!"

"Yes, sir!" they yelled back.

And in no time, they all rushed down the stairs to go after their enemy.

All except one.

Because of all this ruckus, none of the so-called elite of the police department realised that one of them had stayed behind. A whistle escaped the mouth of the member of the police force, only to be followed by a rather high-pitched chuckle. A smirk tugged at the corner of the officer's mouth as he brought his hands from behind his back up to his face – said hands holding what the elite of the police department was supposed to protect.

The object was round, and there wasn't anything much special about it. Cherry blossoms of different warm colours adorned the object, all seeming to converge to one point on the round-shaped jewel. It had all the characteristics of a… button. The officer raised an eyebrow, and his thumb naturally went over the button and pressed it. He almost made the ball-like object fall when it opened, as if it were a compartment someone would put a wedding ring into. But instead of a wedding ring, the eyes of the jewel bearer lit up, reflecting a magnificent display of shine and artistry.

Beauty was truly in the eyes of the beholder.

Falkor's Ashes. Peculiar name for this dragon-shaped diamond. As if frozen, the dragon stood tall on his tail, its nest appearing bigger on the inside. The craftsmanship of this masterpiece made the officer's hazel eyes glitter in awe.

His eyebrows furrowed suddenly, and he considered the dragon's nest once more. _Ashes… Ash..._

"Oooooh," the officer exhaled, "it opens like a Poké Ball."

"That's yer first comment, really? What a weirdo."

Startled, the 'Poké Ball' almost dropped to the ground as the officer snapped his head in the direction of the foreign voice. It came from the staircase the other policemen had gotten out from. An ominous shadow was calmly making its way up, and step by step, it felt like its confidence was growing bigger, sharper.

A hand slowly dragged itself up the banister. The officer's heart beat faster and his blood started boiling as a long mane of hair appeared across the bars of the banister. He could feel the mischievous smile of an unexpected opponent.

 _How exciting._

"Yo," the deep voice said, done walking up the stairs, "havin' a nice stroll?"

From where he was and because of the moonlight, all the officer could see was a tall figure with wild, long hair. At least, he could tell he was a man, judging by his deep and raspy voice.

"Who are you? How did you get here, kid?" the officer asked in an astonishingly deep voice.

A laugh that resembled a grunt escaped the tall figure's mouth. "Well, that clearly ain't yer real voice," he snorted. "Let's get down to business," he grunted then, "don't waste my time, _thief_."

His last word echoed around the room with thunderous strength. The weight of the word as it burst out of his mouth was like no other, for some reason it felt like he deemed his enemy worthy of this battle, even though he had already won.

A long silence lingered in the air, both of them waiting for the other to whip out his next move, but the tall figure had already lost patience.

"This ain't no silent movie so how about I do the talk for ya?" he suggested. "First off," he exclaimed, pointing his index finger upwards, "you've got the jewel in yer hands, that's already pretty suspicious if ya ask me."

"Th-"

"Nah-uh, you had your chance, you wasted it," he sniped. "Second off, give a close look at the bottom of the pedestal."

The officer looked down carefully, still confused by the sudden turn of events. He blinked once or twice before seeing a white square stuck to the bottom of the pedestal.

"It's a wireless transmitter, also commonly known as a bug," he bragged. "I've been listening to everything that was happening since the beginning." A smirk tugged at his lips, foreseeing what the next question would be. "Why does it even matter that you listened to what was happening? Good question!" he blurted joyfully. "When Macao and Wakaba started bickering, one of the officers faked checking their equipment and referred to it as a bulletproof vest. What a newbie mistake," he snorted, "the police force in this country mostly use stab vests, especially when they're up against someone who's known for not using firearms, like _you_."

 _Who on Earth are you?_ the suspicious officer thought through gritted teeth. By the looks of it, he wasn't one of the policemen who had left. He wasn't a policeman, period. The wireless transmitter wasn't Macao's idea or else he would already have made a move. _Whoever he is, he works alone, and he's good at it_.

" _Thief_ ," the tall figure spoke, "dunno how long yer gonna stay silent but I think there's something that'd make yer mouth work a little." His mischievous smirk reeked of confidence, and he made it seem like his eyes could see right through the suspect's every move. "Whatcha have in your hands… it's a fake."

The suspect's hands started trembling at once, and hazel eyes shivered over what was supposed to Falkor's Ashes. _Fake?!_ The 'elite' of the police department wouldn't protect fake jewels, this didn't make sense. How could it be a fake? No matter how you looked at it, there was no way it could be a f-

"Eh?" came the culprit's confused inquiry.

"Finally seein' it?" he snorted. "Ya've been breathing on it this whole time, right? Diamonds have high thermal conductivity, which means condensation never stays on it, it vanishes immediately. But you can see it now, can't ya?" he asked provocatively. "The condensation from yer breath is still lingering."

A blurry reflection of a lost-for-words culprit appeared on the fake diamond. Falkor's Ashes turned out to be an omen of bad luck in the end. The wrongdoer's lips started being bitten by short and sharp teeth. Frustration was building up inside. _Should have come more prepared… oh well, makes my escape more exciting_. A deep breath was taken then, and a shrill, almost snobbish laugh escaped her mouth.

"I guess I reached my limit," she muttered wistfully.

The brilliant mind who found her out watched in confusion what followed. The fake officer started to undress, one piece of equipment after another. The fake bulletproof vest came off first, and as it reached the ground, it sounded like polystyrene covered the inside of the vest. It was probably to make her look chubbier because at first glance, even though from afar and without much light, he noticed that she instantly became much slimmer. Then, she unbuckled her helmet, from which puffed out a good amount of wild hair going more upwards and sideways than downwards. What struck him the most was when she took the shoes off, it looked as if she had dropped down from the first step of a ladder. _Did she just lose 10 centimeters or what?_

After she finished taking off the rest of her fake police equipment, she gently put the fake jewel on the floor, and promptly kicked it aside. He snorted at the angry-looking gesture, and the fact that she was ten centimeters now only added to the comedic effect.

"Finally turning yourself in, huh?" he boasted. "The only way out is the staircase right behind me," he said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder, "so ya'd have to go through me if ya wanna escape, but I don't think starting a fight with me would be a good idea, _shorty_."

As though deliberately answering his threat, the thief started walking straight to him. There was a sluggish pattern to her pace, it was slow, but it felt like she was sauntering her way to him. The effortlessness – or the smugness – of her walk made him snort.

"I like your guts," he grunted, "what's yer name?"

"What are you going to do with it, add me on Facebook?" she sniped in a rather haughty voice.

He rolled his eyes at her boldness. "No, _smartass_ ," he retorted sharply. "I just wanna get the name of the person who's managed to outsmart the police force way too many times already."

Still slowly sauntering her way to him, her lips drew a lopsided smile. "You're a stranger and we've only just met," she said with disdain, "I'm not giving you my name like that."

With that, there was one thing he understood. Nobody could have such a haughty, nasal voice, which meant that, yet again, it wasn't her real voice. Only one reason would make her act this way: she didn't plan on being arrested tonight. However, judging by the fact that she didn't use weapons and that he was fairly confident in his combat skills, the last slither of doubt that ghosted over his mind flew away.

"C'mon, gimme at least yer nickname," he snickered.

She raised an eyebrow. "Nickname?"

"Nickname, code name, alias, whatever," he groaned. "Every good story needs a good old-fashioned villain, right?" He brushed his nose with his thumb and grunted. "And this story ends tonight as I, Gajeel Redfox, am the man who will arrest you."

"What a presumptuous man we've got here," she promptly answered, "if you want me to have a nickname, find it yourself."

And as she uttered her answer, three meters away from reaching him and with finally enough light for them to see one another, Gajeel Redfox waved his hands in horror in front of him, stopping her in her track.

" _W-wait!_ " he startled, clearly trying to repress a laugh. "There are way too many things to make fun of here! Where do I even start?! The fact that ya have _double roller skates_ instead of shoes?! That you're in yer _pink pajamas_?! That yer _backpack_ makes ya look like yer going on a school trip?! Or that yer _mask_ looks like what a brat would wear at Halloween?!"

"H-how rude!" she spluttered. Her cheeks suddenly became hotter, mimicking the apparent colour of Gajeel's eyes by the moonlight. She waited a few seconds to regain her composure, trying not to fumble over her words. "It's not my fault, okay?" _How embarrassing_. "I didn't have enough time to put on a decent outfit because I was in a hurry! I had decided to take a nap in the afternoon and I woke up late because… my alarm clock didn't ring."

Gajeel blinked. And he blinked again. …One more time for good measure.

"You in middle school or sumthin'?"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Right," he quipped. He cleared his throat then, and took a voice even deeper than his normal one. An official voice. "If you had read the School Rules & Regulations, young Miss, you would have noticed that 'my alarm clock didn't ring' isn't an accepted excuse to miss class anymore."

 _What a shithead_ , she thought vehemently through gritted teeth. She wanted to punch him in the face for this one, though she couldn't but think that she would have laughed if the context had been different. She would probably have hurt herself doing it though, there were quite a handful of piercings on his face.

A deep breath and an eye-roll later, Levy brushed off her violent needs. "How did you manage to replace the original with a fake?"

Again. This toothy smirk of his. Not many things could rile her up easily, but _this_ , this was infuriating. His mouth was quality punching-ball material. She had never felt _that_ drawn to a mouth before.

"Let's say I know a guy."

His tone of voice was surprisingly curt, as sharp as his physical features. She considered him for a moment. His features were sharp indeed, she wanted to punch him earlier but she could cut herself hitting this jawline; it was tantalizing in a away. Even the sand colour of his skin reminded her of giant rocks in the middle of a desert – jagged, perilous and rough. The worn, black – with khaki undertones – leather jacket that hung from his broad and well-defined shoulders added to the feeling that he was towering over her. And the shallow curve to his spine as he looked down at her did not help.

Her face twitched as his hand brushed his belt and reached the full pocket of his blue jeans.

"Anyway," Gajeel Redfox muttered, whipping a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket, "turn around, I'm draggin' ya to the police station."

She gave a quick look at her wristwatch and bit her lip. "W-wait a minute," she stammered.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"Are you sure you don't want to let me go?" she asked vainly. "It's simple, I just have to walk past you and go down the stairs, and we'll have another showdown later," she suggested cheerfully. "Don't you like a good challenge? The thrill of the chase, the blood pumping through your veins, this sensational feeling of achievement you get when you explain how you managed to outsmart me. Don't you want to feel that again?"

"Nah I'm good," he casually answered, " _pajama girl_."

His bad habit of giving her nicknames was really getting on her nerves. Maybe she wouldn't mind cutting herself slapping his jawline after all. But she managed to put away her killing intent far, far away in the back of her mind, glanced at her wristwatch again, and breathed heavily.

"No choice then," she muttered as she whirled around, holding her own hands behind her back.

Gajeel Redfox smirked. "There's a good girl."

From behind, he couldn't help but think that she really _did_ look like a grade school girl with her backpack and roller skates. And the freaking _pajamas_. He took a few steady steps forward and readied the handcuffs.

His eyes shot open wide in surprise when her small figure jumped up and hit the heels of her roller skates against one another.

"What th-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

A bright flash of light and the cracking of glass shattering snapped his head up in direction of the explosion. Right in front of him, a part of the glass wall was no more. Shards of glass bounced and scattered on the floor.

"What did y-"

Gajeel Redfox gritted his teeth in fear and backed a shivering step away from her. From underneath her double roller skates, two mini jet engines seemed to have popped out on both sides in-between the rear and front wheels.

"See you later, alligator!"

She swiftly reached down her roller skates and pressed a button, and before Gajeel could even think about getting a hold of her, a burst of fire shot out of her jet engines. It was so abrupt that she almost lost balance as she thrust herself forward.

Gajeel's mouth and eyes opened wide, and his heart skipped a beat as understanding dawned on him. "Are ya gonna jump off the window through the crack in the glass wall?! The roof of the building in front of ya is _twenty meters_ away from here!"

 _I know_ , she thought tensely, _and this building is ten meters taller than the one in front of me_.

"Fucking stop!" he yelled, now desperately running after her. "Yer not gonna make it!"

She couldn't hear him. She couldn't hear his irregular and hasty footsteps behind her. She was too focused to pay attention to her surroundings, she even glossed over the fact that shards of glass could bounce off the ground as she wheeled at high speed and land anywhere on her body.

 _Given the size of the room_ , she speculated inwardly, _I'll be around 40 km/h by the time I jump off the window._ She bit her bottom lip nervously as she, lightning fast, thought things through. _Damn, including gravity and the fact that there's a ten meter height difference between the two buildings, I'd need to go at 14 meters per second, so 50 km/h._

 _I need a 10km/h boost!_

Without a moment's hesitation, she opened her backpack side pocket and managed to grab what she was looking for. _A quick with low-medium power will do_. _I've got 1.42 seconds in mid-air, I can do this._

Gajeel - who tried as hard he could to keep up with her alarming speed towards her impending fall – couldn't look away from what was happening. He _hated_ the idea that he could lose someone this way again. He tried his hardest, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her.

"Yer just being arrested! Don't do this! It's not worth it!" he implored in vain. "You _suicidal_ or what?!"

She flinched, but as she almost reached the huge crack in the glass wall, she pulled the ring off of what she was grabbing onto and smiled wistfully.

"Who knows…"

And after wheeling on a few other shards of glass, she jumped over the edge. For a tiny moment, she was distracted by the weightlessness of the experience, but she snapped out of it quickly enough. There was no time for awe.

Before Gajeel saw her leaving his line of sight as she was falling, she threw what was in her hand behind her. Gajeel wasn't good in maths but his instinct was as sharp as his jawline; at the speed she went, there was no way she could reach the next roo-

 _ **BOOM!**_

The shards of glass on the floor shook and the earth trembled under the weight of this other explosion. Gajeel noticed it was less powerful, but he decided to walk carefully towards the shattered glass window. Glass cracked under each one of his shaky footsteps. His eyebrows furrowed as he peered down at the other building.

His mouth opened slightly and, for a moment, he stopped breathing. He brought his fingers to his eyes and rubbed them. Hard. He blinked multiple times as the knowledge of the notion of breathing to stay alive kicked in again.

"Unscathed…"

A handful of seconds after her jump, twenty meters away and ten meters below him, the thief – with her roller skates off and backpack gone – stood proudly at the edge of the roof with a defying grin tugging at her lips.

He swallowed thickly at the impossible sight.

On the other roof, the impossible thief seemed to shiver, but after she revealed what was behind her back, Gajeel Redfox's face turned green as she burst into a manic laughter.

Sitting gloriously on the palm of her hand, the Poké Ball shaped object opened, revealing a diamond dragon sitting on its tail. Falkor's Ashes.

Gajeel frantically checked his pockets, and as he looked down at her again, he shut his eyes and ran a hand through his hair in defeat.

"I started as a pickpocket," she explained from the other side, "and you reeked of arrogance, so you must have had the jewel on you. I'll let you connect the dots!"

Gajeel bit his lip. "You stole it when I was distracted by the first explosion," he muttered.

She didn't hear him, but she guessed he understood how he was defeated. It was good enough for her. Without giving him time to react, with a quick bow, she stepped off the edge of the roof and ran to the staircase, leaving Gajeel Redfox alone with his thoughts.

His voice got caught in his throat. He wanted to say something – anything – before she left, but she was already gone. He scratched the pocket that was supposed to keep Falkor's Ashes safe, and he clenched his fists and teeth in frustration. _This damn suicidal thief! H-how –_

He thought back to what happened, and a tiny moment was enough for understanding to dawn on him. He remembered she had thrown something behind her back, and a second later, the explosion happened.

"A hand grenade… no way…" He shook his head hard with scared eyes, as though trying to shake off this impossible truth. "She used the power of the detonation as a boost to make up for the lack of enough speed she needed to jump from this roof to the other…"

He froze. He unconsciously tried to imagine what was going on in her mind when she thought about this escape route. She must have thought about it the moment she took off her fake police equipment, since it was the only time where she could have set whatever she set for the first explosion. The thought of it alone made him dizzy.

A nervous laugh escaped his mouth. "What the hell…"

When he looked down at the floor, trying to find some sense of balance, something caught his eye. He decided to sit down after kicking away all the shards of glass that could have bitten him in the ass. He picked up what caught his attention.

A note.

 _Until we meet again, Gajeel Redfox._

 _\- * insert nickname here *_

He frowned. "Nickname?"

" _C'mon, gimme at least yer nickname. Every good story needs a good old-fashioned villain, right?"_

" _If you want me to have a nickname, find it yourself."_

With a shy lopsided smile, he remembered. They did talk about this, didn't they?

A nickname for this woman thief, huh? A woman way too flashy for her own good. She outsmarted the elite of the police force three times tonight, and at the third time, she outsmarted _him_ , too. She disguised herself as a policeman and used a flash grenade to make her appearance; she sure knew how to put on a show.

She was also dangerous. She took a lot of risks tonight just not to be arrested. She risked her own _life_ for this dragon. No way in hell would someone be willing to throw their life away for the sake of an expensive jewel. She was dangerous… and it was ridiculously tantalizing. Gajeel wanted to reach out and touch her, even though he knew he could burn himself doing so.

Her light was already blinding enough as it was, she also _had_ to be dangerous. She was dangerous to him, but she was even more dangerous to herself. He couldn't explain it, but his instinct told him that she, too, was unconsciously reaching for something that could burn her. A sun more powerful than the light she emitted.

One day, blood would splash her hands, and it wouldn't be someone else's. It would be hers.

She was a flashy woman who tried her hardest not to reach for something greater and eventually deadlier than herself.

Gajeel snorted. It wasn't like him to think this much about something, but this time was special. He reached in the back pocket of his jeans and whisked out a pen. Finally, he placed the note on the palm of his hand, brought it closer to him, and scribbled over some words.

 _Until we meet again, Gajeel Redfox._

 _- **BLOODY VENUS**_

He left the note on the floor and stood up, deep in thought. He heard the sound of police cars outside the building, which meant they heard about the explosion. Under the weight of his footsteps heading out of the building, shards of glass – reminding him of his most exciting showdown – bent and shattered, making the soundtrack of his exit more… metal, the way he liked it.

" _Don't you like a good challenge? The thrill of the chase, the blood pumping through your veins, this sensational feeling of achievement you get when you explain how you managed to outsmart me. Don't you want to feel that again?"_

His devilish smirk came back.

"I can't wait."

* * *

 **A/N: So, uh, I wrote this more than six months ago. At the time, I had no idea how I would continue this and, to be honest, I still don't really know. This might, yet again, be another supposedly multichapter fic that won't ever make it to its end. However, I'm still posting this in hopes of finding some inspiration back - inspiration sparked mostly by the fear of disappointing my readers. So, if you liked this first chapter and want me to continue writing this, please, do tell me, I'm a sucker for your feedback!**


End file.
